Synthetic studies on a series of isotopically labeled amino acid lipids were completed. The compounds included D, 15(N) and 13(C) labeled structures incorporating lysine or glutamic acid. The venom alkaloids from a number of previously un-investigated ant species from Puerto Rico, South Africa, and Israel were characterized. Related compounds showed specific antiviral activity.